


A Nightmare in White

by Limetchen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ?????, Angst, Angst with an Open Ending, Anyways, F/M, Gen, I guess????, I wrote a short thing, Merry Christmas suckers, Oneshot, and because i'm a hoe I threw a Marichat mention in there, mwahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: It's night and Hawkmoth has nothing better to do than reakumatize Sandboy who hit Ladybug!Only this time her nightmare isn't losing her powers.And if that's not it, what is?yeah no I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 173





	A Nightmare in White

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen it's me the author!
> 
> First off, I wish all of you a merry christmas!  
> I saw this idea flying around every now and then and I finally decided to write something myself and that's how this thing happened.
> 
> Btw it's currently 2:07 AM as I'm writing this on my phone xuxuvohohivi
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Has Hawkmoth nothing better to do then sent out akumas at three in the morning? And then it's Sandboy again, of fucking course it's Sandboy again!", Ladybug grumbled when she stood on the rooftop and waited for Chat Noir to show up.

Luckily he joined her soon enough. He gave her a little bow and a cheeky grin hoping to lift her spirits. "Good morning milady! How was your night so far?"

"I spent hours on finishing my schoolwork, slept for one hour at most and woke up by Sandboy's sand creating a version of me that kept telling me all about my anxieties until I finally lost her and was able to transform....how do you think my night was so far?", Ladybug bluntly said and she really didn't try to hide her frustration.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bugaboo but at least that's all the more reseaon to defeat that akuma right? Maybe I can visit my Princess after that too..."

Ah right there was that little detail Marinette almost forgot in her frustration with Hawkmoth, the fact that her kitty and boyfriend had a habit of visiting her after every late night akuma. Not that she mind but sometimes it was a little more stressful than she needed it to be. So her plan? Desperately trying to talk him out of it as Ladybug.

"Oh uh...y-you're girlfriend right? I'm sure she wouldn't want you to lose more sleep than it's necessary."

Chat looked at her for a moment and shrugged, "You're right, she wouldn't want me to stay awake longer than I have to but I can't hel-"

"- Sandboy just checked in, now the nightmares can begin."

Chat immediantely jumped out of the way when he heard Sandboy and was able to dodge the akuma's "attack".

Too bad the same can't be said for Ladybug.

"Ladybug! Are you okay?! Did you lose your powers again?", Chat asked since he knew without her powers the battle was a lost cause.

Ladybug shared his worry and dreadfully unclipped her yoyo to throw it. And thank god it still worked!

A sigh of relief escaped the duo before Chat Noir realized something. "Wait if that's not your nightmare than what is? Sandboy clearly hit you with his sand."

"I...I don't know...", Ladybug shock her head, unsure about the situation.

On one hand she was glad that she still had her powers but not knowing what her nightmare was instead worried her.

Or maybe Sandboy didn't hit her? Maybe she was quick enough and still dodged-

"A little kitty on a roof,"

No.

"all alone without his lady."

No.

Nononononononono!

That couldn't be! Anything but him.

"Milady? Oh I was feline so sad after I lost you again but I purr-omise, this time I'll fix it!", the all to familiar figure in white exclaimed as he easily jumped down from one of the higher roofs to her and Chat Noir's level.

"What the...Ladybug what is this?", Chat Noir asked in his shock.

Ladybug tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat but it was all too much.

The white leather of his suit reflecting the moonlight.

The iceblue eyes looking at her, full of the pain and loneliness he had suffered. 

Not the warm green with that spark of playfulness but cold blue with a hint of insanity.

She couldn't handle seeing him again, seeing Chat Blanc again.

He was a reminder of what could happen if Chat Noir learned her identity. A nightmare she pushed to the back of her mind in a desperate attempt to forget that horrible future and the things he told her.

Chat Blanc took a few steps towards Ladybug while all she could do was watch because he was there. Maybe he was just a nightmare but a nightmare that was so real and made her freeze in fear and panic.

"Give me your miraculous and we can fix this milady. We could be in love again.", Chat Blanc said in a low voice with his hand moving to her earlobe.

Good thing Chat Noir was still able to act and kicked Chat Blanc away.

"Ladybug snap out of it!", Chat Noir yelled while shaking her.

She shock her head and grabbed her yoyo again standing in a fighting stance as Blanc stood back up.

"So you're still not going to give it to me?"

A deafening silence filled the air before Chat Blanc started to chuckle.

"Come on princess..."

Chat Noir perked up when that nightmare version of him called Ladybug "princess", he calls Marinette that, and only Marinette. Meanwhile Ladybug tensed as she was scared and her fear only grew.

Chat Blanc stretched out his arms like he was offering a hug,"Come to your prince,..."

And then iceblue bubbles started to surround his hand with the ring on it as he lunged forward and snarled, "MARINETTE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't terrible and I didn't waste your time.
> 
> Tbh I think this thing turned out fairly decent for my standards, especially given that it's two in the morning and that I wrote it on my phone lol
> 
> Merry christmas and tschüssschen!


End file.
